


The Show Must Go On

by ColossalAmon14



Category: SourceFed RPF
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Newton thinks it's just gonna be another day of filming at the office, she was wrong......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so give me as much criticism you want!
> 
> I just want to add that I don't mean to offend anyone in this fic.  
> Fantasy is legal.

At 6:00 am Lee Newton got out of her car and walked into the Sourcefed building.  
She waved at DJ and Owen who were sitting at their computers, getting started on some early editing on a Tabletalk from the day before.

On the way to her office she also passed Steve and Will shooting a white-wall video for the main channel. When she was in Steve's line of sight she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, which made him snigger halfway through his lines.

"And THAT'S one for the bloopers", she laughed.

Goddamn you, Lee", Steve sighed, wiping his eyes behind his glasses, "Okay, Darren let's take it from the top."

After saying hi to Reina and Matt, Lee finally got to her office and sat down at her desk.  
She bent over to pick up a toy dinosaur that had fallen off her shelf overnight and started talking to it in her squeaky voice.

But unknown to her, Trisha Hershberger was spying on her throught the small window on her door and she sighed in delight as she watched Lee bend over to pick up her fallen comrade, unknowingly showing off her nice, round butt in the process. 

Trisha licked her lips and started rubbing her crotch through her jeans.  
"She really has no idea what I'm gonna do to her later on," she thought to herself happily, "This is gonna be a day to remember."


	2. Trisha Hershberger's Scarlet Past Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trisha's reasons for her perverted actions are revealed!

Trisha had been reasonably innocent when she first joined Sourcefed. She wasn't a virgin, but she only slept with people when they were in a stable, long-lasting relationship, and she had no thoughts whatsoever about women (or so she liked to think to herself).  
But once she was introduced to Meg Turney, her morals on sex were soon turned around.

She was sitting in the writers room at the Sourcefed building, checking the online news outlets for a shocking or entertaining story to feed to the rapidly growing amount of people that were subscribing to the channel for daily stories.

She looked through the recent headlines and celebrity scandals, but she couldn't find anything that they hadn't already covered. She was looking around to see what everyone else was reading on their laptops and she didn't see anything out of the norm, until her eyes caught Meg's screen. What caught her attention first was the flashing ads and gifs along the side of the screen, but when she looked closer, she was shocked to see that Meg was on PornHub.

Trisha knew that looking at porn was normal, but she didn't do it herself and she was surprised to see that Meg was watching it at work. When she saw what Meg had searched, she felt her face flush. "Lesbian Cheerleader Orgy".

Could it be true? Trisha thought that she knew Meg quite well, and she knew that she was bi. But lesbian cheerleaders seemed more like the type that old guys would watch, not something that Meg would be into!

But she was definitely enjoying it, her face was as red as her shoulder-length hair, and Trisha could see two hard points straining against the fabric of Meg's ForHumanPeoples T-shirt on her chest. She was also pressing her thighs together tightly, as if to provide much needed relief.

Trisha tried desperately to look away and find something else to interest her before the video started, but it was too late.


	3. Trisha Hershberger's Scarlet Past Pt. 2

Trisha's eyes were glued to the screen as the video began; two blonde cheerleaders were on screen. One had average b-cup breasts while the other had d-cups similar to Trisha's own.

The two girls began the usual infamously bad porno dialogue for a few short seconds before starting to passionately make out.

Trisha had seen this sort of thing before but it was somehow different this time. She felt a twisting sensation in the pit of her stomach and her mouth became dry.

She looked over at Meg while the cheerleaders on-screen began to undress, she was clutching at her own c-cup boobs and pinching at her pebbled nipples theough her shirt. Trisha felt her own body respond to this sight, as much as she wanted to deny it, the sight of another girl was turning her on!

Trisha was so distracted by Meg's hands that she didn't see until far too late that Meg's eyes were drawn to see Trisha, whose hands were subconsciously rubbing at her crotch area.

When Trisha saw this she yelped in surprise. Meg paused the video and winked at her with a playful smirk.

"So Trish, this porno has you all excited does it?"

For once Trisha couldn't make words come out of her mouth, her face was covered in a deep blush, and with her boobs with their twin diamond peaks nearly spilling out of her tank top, Meg thought she looked extremely fuckable.

So, she stood up and slid off her t-shirt to reveal her porcelain white breasts and her toned stomach, and she walked towards a very paralysed Hershberger, with her hips swaying and her glasses glinting she straddled Trisha in her leather office chair.

"Don't worry", she giggled, "There's no one in the office but us, and I know there's something I need to help you with"

"Oh No", Trisha sqeaked

With this Meg ground her ass onto Trisha's jean-clad, burning hot core and pressed her lips with her co-workers'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I was juggling around a lot of ideas.  
> This chapter is the most lemon-y so far, but I think in the 3rd and final chapter of Trisha's encounter with Meg, there will be actual smut.
> 
> Tell me if you want me to pair Trisha or Meg with any of the other sourcefed hosts and I'll write them in after we've gotten back to Lee Newton.  
> The new chapter should be up within a couple of weeks, thanks for the kudos!


	4. Trisha Hershberger's Scarlet Past Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to Trisha's flashback/prequel story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not mean to offend any person in this work, which is completely fictional

As Meg started to kiss Trisha, hundreds of thoughts began to rush through her brain.

"This is wrong", she thought, "I'm cheating on my boyfriend!"

But then those thoughts were pushed away when Meg's kissing developed into a full make out session, and she realised she wasn't resisting in the slightest. She let out a long, low moan as Meg's experienced tongue explored her mouth, while at the same, her lovely ass pressed into her clit in just the right way.

Trisha gently pushed Meg away, who looked slightly annoyed until Trisha stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her own jeans (which, like Meg's, were developing a wet spot over her soaked-through panties), and started to slowly pull them down with big eyes pointed towards the redhead and a cute, timid smile on her face.

Meg gasped at the sight of her co-worker dressed only in a ForHumanPeoples tank top, and a literally dripping black thong.

She immediately began kissing and biting at the shorter brunette's neck, which she seemed to like.

Then Trisha asked between moans and gasps;"Do you not feel as if you're cheating on Gavin?"

Meg laughed "Nope he's completely fine with me having the lady sex as long as I tell him everything about it afterwards"

That made sense to Trisha, so she decided that maybe she could give into this experience.

She reached around to Meg's back and brushed her red curls away from her bra strap and quickly unclasped it. Meg's bra fell to the floor to accompany Trisha's jeans and her own T-shirt.

Trisha now finally had the time to see the redhead's naked breasts for the first time, something she had subconsciously wanted for over a year. Meg's boobs were nice and full, maybe not as big as her own, but with their pebbled, rosy nipples, they were perfect to the brunette.

"I show you mine, you show me your's", Meg quipped, before pulling off Trisha's tank top and pushing Trisha to the ground. She landed on all fours with her face towards the ground and her juicy ass in the air, pointing towards Meg. The brunette had also landed in such a way so that her thong strap had moved to the side, to display to the redhead her swollen pussy and her virgin asshole.

"I really wanna fuck you right now, Trish'."

Upon hearing this, Trisha let out a moan and Meg pulled down her jeans to reveal that she had no panties of her own.

Trisha discarded her bra and started to front and make out with Meg, her thong was also pushed out of the way eventually.

Before touching Trisha were she needed to be, Meg tried to tease the brunette by pinching and rubbing her nipples. This was not very successful, as Trisha's nipples were extremely sensitive, and so she had her first lesbian stimulated orgasm.

Both girls were surprised, but also spurred on to do more.

They began rubbing their pussies together, and their clits brushed against each other, it was a very good thing that no one else was in the building, because each girl was moaning and screaming to their content.

Meg realised that Trisha couldn't cum from this alone, so she slid her finger into the smaller woman's opening until it was well-lubricated, then slowly, while still grinding together with her friend, she pushed the finger into Trisha's ass. 

With this, the buxom host screamed and she came harder than she ever had before.

"That was amazing!" She gasped

"Hey, we're not done yet Trisha" Meg replied.

Trisha didn't understand until her fellow host lowered herself onto her face.

Trisha found that she actually didn't dislike the taste of her friends juices, and within a few minutes Meg had also had her fill.

After a few minutes of rest Trisha glanced over at Meg with a grin on her face,   
"We should do this again sometime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you have any criticisms or suggestions, please comment below.  
> Thank you


	5. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to Trisha and Lee for a filming of comment commentary,

Trisha was ecstatic, not only had she just got to see Lee Newton bend over, at a perfect angle to display her well sized ass, she was about to put her plan into action, her plan's end goal was to seduce Lee.

Since Meg had left, Trisha had been trying to find another girl to be her fuckbuddy, fucking herself with one of her dildos wasn't like being dominated by Meg with her strap-on.

Lee was infamous for mooning her co-workers off-camera, rarely without underwear, but every time she did it when Trisha was in eyesight it made the brunette want to bend her over a nearby desk, so Trisha decided that Lee would be her target...

It was time to do it! They were starting to film a comment commentary, with Trisha, Lee, Steve, Will and Reina. They all managed to fit on the couch, with Lee and Trisha sitting beside each other behind and slightly elevated from the rest. This was an angle that the camera could only see the two girls from above the chest, their waists and below we're behind the other hosts. Trisha made sure that Lee and her didn't get the iPads so that they only had to comment when they felt like it.

DJ, who was manning the camera today, motioned with his hands: three-two-one.....  
After the usual intro Steve began looking through the comments with Will and Reina, something to do with their Legend of Korea tv show show.

About a minute and a half in, while still pretending to listen and laugh at the comments, Trisha moved her hand into the unseen are of the camera and towards the back of Lee's pants. As she slipped her hand through the waistband Lee gave her a questioning look, but Trisha just winked at her and moved her hands through the back of Lee's panties until she was squeezing what she knew to be the full orb of one of Lee's ass cheeks. Lee gulped as she lost focus on what comment Reina was reading.

Had Trisha completely lost her mind?! The cameras were rolling! Lee quickly flashed a look at the buxom host, giving her full, blue, innocent puppy eyes. This (unknown to Lee) made Trisha incredibly horny. She spread Lee's ass with two fingers, and began to stroke the most untouched and virgin part of Lee's body. Trisha knew how it felt to get her asshole touched, and if Lee was as sensitive as she thought, she was about to soak her panties.

Lee's porcelain skin began to become a pretty pink shade and she grunted involuntarily, when Will looked up she transformed it into a laugh at one of his jokes in perfect timing, he looked away, assured. Trisha giggled to herself inwardly.

'Damn it', thought Lee,'I'm gonna have to sit through this until the end of the filming and then confront her about....whatever this is after.' She wouldn't admit that she was starting to enjoy it. Just as she thought she had gotten used to the pleasant sensation, Trisha took her finger away from her asshole, Lee nearly whimpered, Trisha moved her hand out of the blonde's pants for a moment only to rush back in and slide a marble sized object into her ass. Lee's blue eyes widened as the cold object began to vibrate inside her! Trisha was controlling it with a remote! Lee didn't know how long she could do this, no sound would come from her open mouth, thankfully the camera was focused on Steve who was doing an impression of one of the commenters, who had spelt all the words wrong. 

Trisha knew the video would be over in around two minutes (how time flies when you're having fun, right?) and so moved on to the final stage of her plan. With her hand that wasn't controlling the vibrator in her co-hosts ass slid to the front of her crotch, where she found Lee's absolutely drenched panties, she slid under them, found Lee's clit, which stiffened at her fingers touch, and she pinched it.

As this happened, Steve read out for the fourth time; "If you jump at the same time as landing a hit, it becomes a critical hit..." As he said this, Lee let out a yelp which quickly turned into hysterical laughter which Steve, Will and Reina of course thought was for the bit...Trisha knew better.

Trisha beamed as she ended the video with the other hosts, saying "Thanks for all your comments guys, Lee seemed to enjoy them."

"She sure did," Steve laughed  
"We'll see you same time next week for Comment Commentary!" He said this last part like a WWE announcer.

As DJ turned the camera off and the hosts returned to the writers room, Trisha looked back at Lee, there was drool coming from one corner off her mouth and her eyes were jut getting uncrossed as she came down from an amazing orgasm. A growing wet spot appeared on her crotch.

"What..the..hell-?"

Trisha gave Lee her most lusty grin and grabbed her hand, "If you come out to the car, I'll explain everything in explicit detail.." She giggled.

Lee still couldn't think straight, but her legs carried her as Trisha pulled her outside and towards the back of her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and leave kudos if you liked it, the next chapter should be up soon!
> 
> (Spoiler Alert: Trisha fucks Lee)


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this fanfic!

They stepped out into the hot California sun, outside the SourceFed offices and into the parking lot. Lee felt herself be pulled to the spot in the lot which had the most cover, which still wasn't saying much, Bree's car was parked right beside Trisha's, so if she had to come out to her car for whatever reason she would see them doing.....Whatever it was that Trisha was planning to do with Lee.

Trisha couldn't stop grinning, her plan was working extremely well, she had seduced Lee into coming to her car, now all she had to do was fuck the blonde until both of them were knocked out.

Trisha unlocked the back door of her Citroen and showed Lee the inside: all the seats were lowered into lying position and there were sheets and pillows lining them, Trisha had made a mattress, so she had known this was going to happen?!

Before she could consider this any further,Trisha pulled Lee around and kissed her. It was a hungry passionate kiss, which, after a few seconds, Lee began to return with gusto, then she realised that she really, really wanted this. She reached up to Trisha's torso and squeezed her large tits and pinched one of her nipples, Trisha made a primal groan into her mouth. Lee felt her pussy get extremely wet and started to desperately grind on the brunette's bare thigh, she wore a short skirt which barely covered the bottom of her tight ass, now Lee saw that she hadn't put on any underwear. Trisha had enjoyed walking around the office, knowing tht everyone looking at her ass could see the bottom of her pale, luscious cheeks. At one point Will had tried to secretly follow her around, Trisha had gone to a secluded corner of her office, then bent down in front of Will, showing him her ass and even a glimpse of her pussy, she stood back up and looked at him sexily,

"Maybe later, Mr Haynes"

As she swayed away from him, she eyed his surprisingly big erection through his pants and licked her lips, maybe later indeed, she thought to herself. She didn't realise that Bree had also been looking on at the whole thing from behind her desk.

*Back to the present*

Trisha smirked as she felt Lee's hot snatch rub against her thigh, leaving sticky lady liquid wherever it went, before it could get too far out of hand she said;

"Woah there, Ms Newton, you're acting like a bitch in heat, let's slow this down and get down to the fun stuff that happens first", she whipped off her SourceFed Animated t-shirt and revealed her bouncing d-cup tits Surprisingly (not) she wore no bra and her nipples with their light brown aureolas standing rock hard at full attention, and for the first time in her life (since infancy) Lee Newton looked at a woman's breasts and realised she'd love to suck them, she voiced her opinion in her infamous drunk mad hatter impression;

"Milady, if only you could lactate for me, I've never been or imagined being in a situation like this before, but from the moistness of my genitals I can tell that I'm loving it"

Trisha was delighted that Lee finally had her sense of humour back but decided that while she giggled she would obligate to Lee's wishes. She pushed the blonde into her car, jumped in after her and shut the door. Lee was underneath her co-host now, and Trisha's melons were swaying in front of her face, she looked up at her and was surprised to see a look of absolute lust on Trisha's face. 

"Suck my tits, Lee", she groaned.  
So she took the diamond-hard nipple into her mouth and began to suck and gently bite, after a few seconds she was surprised to feel sweet liquid on her tongue and realised that Trish really was breast feeding her. The brunette gasped as she felt this, and she watched Lee switch between her teats, her cunt began to heat like a furnace. The blonde haired joker looked up at her with her eyes heavily-lidded and Trisha's own milk dribbling out her mouth and down into her cleavage, this was the hottest thing Trisha thought she had ever seen. 

"Okay, enough with me!" Trisha pulled Lee into a kiss and sucked on her tongue, while she tore off her blouse, undid her plain bra and hooked her legs around her hips as she squeezed the blonde's pink-tipped c-cup breasts, they were incredibly firm and as the brunette pinched both nipples, Lee grunted primally into her co-hosts mouth.

Trisha took a breath and Lee admired her swollen, rouged lips. 

"Get those fucking jeans off!" Trisha growled as she shimmied off her own very short skirt. Lee quickly obeyed and when they next kissed their breasts smushed together while both their hot, wet, swollen pussies brushed clits with one another. The two hosts were constantly moaning passionately and the car windows quickly began to steam up.

"It's time for the next phase" the brunette yelled in between pants.

Trisha positioned her face over Lee's crotch, pulled down her jeans and lacy panties, stared down at her beautiful pink pussy and spread her thighs, looking into her glistening folds, her own amazingly firm ass hovered above the blonde's face and before Trisha could act, Lee pushed her face up into Trisha's crotch, licking from clit to asshole. As the brunette gasped Lee savoured her first taste of pussy juice and decided she loved it.

Both women got to work on eachother's twats and they slurped and tongue fucked until 4 minutes in Lee tensed up, Trisha felt her flat abdomen tighten beneath her and the blonde let out a scream as she squirted onto Trisha's waiting face and tits, they became completely covered in the clear, tasty stuff. Trisha moaned hotly and looked over her shoulder at Lee as she grabbed one of her own boobs and sucked the nipple into her mouth, licking Lee's cum off it. Seeing this almost made Lee cum all over again and Trisha once again looked back at her with her own tits pressed against her mouth.

"Do me a favour and stick your tongue in my ass, Lee", her brown eyes were wide and looked like that of a puppy as she said the most dirty thing imaginable.

"Aw, of course I will, baby girl", and with that, Lee pushed her co-workers beautiful round ass onto her chest, spread her cheeks and began to rim her best friend. Trisha began to gasp and moan at regular intervals, and when the blonde finished with the puckered entrance she pushed her tongue through into Trisha's (well cleansed) asshole. She then moved her tongue in and out of her tight orifice, building up speed until she was truly tongue fucking the brunette's back door, after thirty seconds of this, Lee's wriggling pink muscle pushed Trisha over the edge. Her mascara running and her tongue out, panting, Trisha's beautiful brown eyes rolled into her skull as she came extremely hard all over Lee's rosy-cheeked face. Lee slurped up as much as she could and came herself as she felt the hot girl juices flowing down her throat.

Once the two girls were finished riding out their orgasms Trisha looked back to the blonde, who's face was plastered with girl cum and she said "Not bad for your first time, Newton."

"Um...I think I love you"

"Nah, that's the sex talkin'", Trisha laughed,  
"You'll be back to normal in after we're done!"

"Y-You mean we're not done?!"

"I still gotta dominate you Lee!"

"You got it, Mama", Lee said in her best southern accent.

With this, Lee crawled over to the side of the car, put her hands on the door and stuck her cute butt in the air, her thighs wide apart, and presented herself to her friend.

"Come get it, Shisha."

For one Trisha was speechless, all she could do was fetch her black rubber 10-inch strap on with a 4-inch other side, tie it around her waist and stick a buttplug in her own ass.

"Let's do this"

With this she thrust her rubber cock into her co-workers hungry pussy and began to well and truly fuck her and soon Lee was meeting her thrusts, her bubble but thrusting back to smack against Trisha's juice covered thighs. Both women were having some of the best fucking of their lives and Trisha looked straight up into the roof of her car as she fucked her best friend-turned-fuckbuddy doggy style and she screamed "Fuck yeah, you don't know how long I've wanted to pound you!"

"I want you to shut up and fuck me harder, Hershberger" yelled Lee, now it was her turn to stick her tongue out and pant.

Trisha closed her eyes in ecstasy and as Lee felt her hands slide down the steamy car window, a small voice in her head said "Huh, Titanic...."

And she suddenly caught a glimpse of Bree Essrig outside the window, she grinned at Lee as she walked past, and Lee saw the points of erect nipples and the blush on her face as she walked away.

Her mind was suddenly pulled away from this as she felt two of Trisha's finger enter her virgin ass as the dildo pushed against her g-spot. Lee squirted all over the rubber cock as she rubber her clit, while at the exact same time she felt hard nipples and large breasts press against her back and she realised that they had cum simultaneously.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had..", Lee Newton said after 15 minutes of the two naked women recovering, while lying against each other, idly fingering themselves.

"You are very welcome"' Trisha chuckled.  
She gave her blonde friend a tender kiss and then said,"You know I'm considering leaving SourceFed but I'm free on Wednesdays so even when I'm gone....."

"What you're asking me is to meet you once a week so that we can fuck?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well um- I mean- if you want to you can-"

Lee stuck her cum-covered fingers into the curvy hosts mouth.

"I agree", she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to come, let me know if you want to see it or not.


End file.
